


I hope that you're happy with me in your life

by Shue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shue/pseuds/Shue
Summary: No se suponía que terminara de esta manera. No para ella, tampoco para ellos.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Time, No See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686830) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



> Seré sincera: Todo esto será confuso porque no creí tener un contexto para comenzar. Esto se inspiró de los oneshot que traduzco que son de fishfingersandjellybabies (que si quieren leen, les dejo enlace: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216764)
> 
> Me he imaginado qué pudo haber pasado años después y, bueno, llegué a esto. Tengo todo un escenario planteado de cómo ocurrieron las cosas pero no sé si me anime a escribirlo.
> 
> Si les interesa y tienen preguntas con gusto respondo los comentarios.

Él dijo: Te amé mucho antes de que fueras algo más que una idea.

Tan imposible que era para ella no hacerlo, Martha lo creyó. Por los Dioses que lo hizo.

Sus ojos se inundaron de emociones cálidas y aguadas; su garganta se contrajo con los gemidos que intentaba no dejar escapar por mucho que su labio inferior doliera por la presión de sus dientes superiores.

Él continuó: Te amé cuando Jon dijo _su corazón, lo escucho_ y supe que vendrías en camino. Que eras una realidad.

Con el subir y bajar de su pecho, no fue de extrañar que sus hombros temblaran ni que Martha se inclinara hasta dejar su rostro oculto del mundo allí, en el pecho de su padre, donde nadie vería sus lágrimas por mucho que escucharan sus sollozos.

Él no dudó en abrazarla, apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza de Martha y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la chica. El cariño en cada una de sus palabras al seguir con un: Luego viniste. Quizás mucho antes de lo esperado e ideal que llegamos a temer que cualquier segundo fuese el último, pero tan hermosa y, a pesar de todo, tan perfecta. Mi hija.

Y sólo porque Martha necesitaba aferrarse a algo, tomó en ambas manos puños de tela de la camisa de su padre. Ni a Damian ni a ella les importaban a esas alturas que la camisa del mayor estuviera un poco arrugada en la espalda.

En una inspiración profunda, recuperando el aliento y apenas el habla, ella sollozó: Me hirieron.

Él respondió: Lo sé.

Y sólo porque él no lo diría, ella admitió: Y al herirme te hirieron.

Damian resopló, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el dolor arrugara su rostro por el sentimiento de injusticia que lo embargaba. Ella no se merecía esto.

_Ellos_ no se merecían esto.

Ni Martha, ni Archer se merecían esto.

Eran niños _civiles_. No eran héroes o vigilantes. No tenían capas. No tenían alías. No debían de ser vinculados con ese mundo.

El propio Damian había salido de él _décadas_ atrás. Jon le siguió años después. Su reconciliación, crecimiento y una esperada boda vinieron naturalmente. Así, otras personas tomaron el manto que ellos dejaron.

Y cuando este deseo, hecho realidad, de tener una familia golpeó a Damian, ellos se aseguraron de hacerlo confidencial y seguro para su hijo por nacer.

La gestación de Martha no fue dicha ni a los Wayne ni a los Kent. Ellos lo reservaron para sí mismos, no queriendo explicar las circunstancias extrañas alrededor de su nacimiento sino hasta después, cuando no pudieran impedirlo y no tendrían otra opción más que reconocerla.

Jon bromeaba que Dick, Alfred y sus padres estarían demasiado contentos para ser abuelos como para cuestionar. Y Damian pudo verlo incluso antes de que pasara, también, estaba seguro que el interrogatorio vendría de Bruce o de Tim.

Si bien Jon no estuvo de acuerdo en un primer momento, el escuchar el corazón de Martha latir por primera vez borró sus miedos y lo reemplazó de entusiasmo.

Serían padres. Aumentarían la familia.

Sonrisas estúpidas acompañaron sus rostros durante varios meses. La decisión del nombre de su hija fue por parte de Damian al conocer el género de su primogénita, en honor a su propia abuela y la de Jon.

Martha Wayne-Kent.

Lo único que no previnieron fueron los problemas. 

El primero se dió en el séptimo, y último, mes de gestación y el apresurado nacimiento de Martha.

Pesando menos de lo ideal y sentenciada a estar en una incubadora los primeros 3 meses de su vida, ni Jon ni Damian llegaron a imaginar que todo se complicaría a una anormalidad génetica.

La culpa fue un veneno que se mantuvo en sus mentes todo el tiempo en el hospital. Uno del que se libraron una vez Martha alcanzó una salud medianamente aprobada y fue presentada a una familia sorprendida y, dicho y predicho, varias personas encantadas con conocer al nuevo bebé de la familia.

Y todo estuvo bien. Al menos durante los primeros 10 años de Martha y la llegada de Archer. Siendo, por mucho, el Benjamín de la familia.

El drama estuvo a la orden en su llegada, pero Damian, quien a esas alturas veía la independencia de su hija como un suceso a lo que adaptarse, giró alrededor de Archer como algo que no sabía necesitar y que adoró desde un primer momento.

Ambos niños fueron el latido de su corazón, y ellos, como padres orgullosos que eran, estuvieron bien con ver a sus hijos crecer.

El descuido no fue intencional, sólo una consecuencia de la conformidad y lo rutinario, por ello, cuando el pasado volvió y tomó a sus niños de su lado, ni Jon ni Damian dudaron en tomar sus capas y salir en su rescate.


	2. When you smile I am undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar en casa rodeados de familiares y un poco de música avivan en Martha un recuerdo muy preciado.
> 
> No le toma nada de tiempo decidir que uno de los protagonistas de ese recuerdo debe conocer su participación en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a kdstzm y Nymph_Patt13, gracias por sus lindas palabras en el último one shot.

Martha observó a Archer con la ternura de algo que ya pasó pero que, pese a los años transcurridos con sus largos días, seguía acelerando su corazón y aceptar que el amor existía.

Al menos el amor filial.

—¿Sabes que cuando llegaste a casa nuestro _pop_ te cantaba esa canción como lullaby? —Preguntó Martha, la curva de sus labios en una sonrisa suave, casi diminuta en comparación a la expresión confusa y curiosa de Archer.

—¿En serio? 

Y fue la fascinación en la voz del pequeño niño la que animó a Martha a asentir y poner muchas noches en palabras.

—Sí, en serio. En mi décimo cumpleaños el tío Jason me enseñó la magia de Broadway, y entre obras, Hamilton fue una de mis preferidas. Estuve obsesionada con el musical por mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que ví en una plataforma de stream, tanto que nuestros padres se aprendieron algunas canciones, por no decir todas.

Y mientras Archer absorbía con toda la atención que pudo reunir a sus 5 años la mayor cantidad información que su hermana le daba, Martha reía por su rostro concentrado y el cálido sentimiento que el recuerdo le brindaba. A una distancia no tan lejana Martha pudo ver el impacto que sus palabras causaron en Jason; arrugas de incredulidad y ojos saltones daban a entrever las preguntas que seguramente tendría. Si Martha tuviera que adivinar, la pregunta de Archer exteriorizaba la de Jason.

—Luego llegaste —prosiguió, inclinándose para estar a la altura de su hermano. A las espaldas de Archer y al frente de Martha, Dick y Bruce pasaron a la sala donde ellos estaban, discutiendo algo que murió al escucharlos hablar—. Y siempre que el cielo oscurecía llorabas sin parar hasta que _pop_ te cantaba esa canción. Primero te cargaría, se sentaría en la mesedora que estaba en tu habitación y entonaria _dear Theodosia_ hasta verte dormir.

A esas alturas, la perplejidad de Dick y Bruce iban a la par que la de Jason, estaba claro que el _¿Damian realmente haría eso?_ saltaba de una mente a otra como un pensamiento común, diferentes a los ojos brillantes de emoción y las mejillas teñidas de sonrojo de Archer, ignorante de las dudas de sus familiares.

El rostro de Martha marchitó en una ligera tristeza empujando sus labios a una posición más neutral que alegre. Sólo pocas personas en ese mundo conocían al Damian que era un padre maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aclaraciones breves:** Sí, Damian es el _pop_ de los chicos. Adivinen a quién echarle la culpa.
> 
> Anoche consentí a mi prima (súper fan de Lin) con muchos dulces y una maratón de Hamilton cuando nació este headcanon y no pude evitar escribirlo en la intermission de la obra.
> 
> A quienes me dejaron Kudos: Muchísimas gracias, me dieron el valor de poder subirlo.
> 
> Créanme cuando les digo que estoy buscando una forma de darle pies y cabeza a toda esta historia que ví les llamó la atención y solo aclaro que si llego a hilarlo todo para hacer un fic, estos... ¿one shot?, ¿drabbles?.. no tocan casi nada de la trama que tengo en mente, en realidad, deseo crear más dudas (?)


End file.
